pursuit_of_the_truth_novelfandomcom-20200214-history
Su Ming/Atman
Description '' "From now onwards, we swear… to kill all Immortals who descend in our land!!" As Su Ming spoke, his Nascent Divinity, which was formed through the Immortals' cultivation methods, melted and fused with his will and his soul due to his level of cultivation having reached Life Cultivation Realm. It then turned into Atman, a soul unique to those in Life Cultivation Realm!'' An Atman is a type of divine soul, unique so far to Su Ming. It appears to give Su Mings will a physical form, which is different from the Divine Sense you would normally get from a Nascent Divinity. It can also leave his body so that Su Ming can attack or curse his enemies, and appears to be undetectable.Ch. 691Ch. 692 Su Ming closed his eyes, and a shadow separated from his body. That shadow was the soul of his will, and it was something that only those who had reached Life Cultivation could do! ''When Su Ming's Atman appeared, Eastern Wastelands, the islands in South Morning, Northern Province, the Alliance of the Western Region, and the Dead Sea started showing the gray shade of decay. During that instant, a large amount of life force from the land was extracted by the world of Berserkers' kismet and charged towards Su Ming, then surged into his body through his right hand, which was directed to the ground, towards his Atman. ''An infinite and boundless amount of aura of death charged down from Yin Death Vortex, fusing into Su Ming's Atman through his left hand. The Atman charged into Yin Death Vortex while bringing with it black smoke and the world of Berserkers' kismet. With a bang, he shot through it. ''"Who injured me?!" That sharp pain drove Su Ming deeper into madness. The Atman he had sent out brought with him his killing intent and his madness as it shot out through the vortex over Yin Death Region based on a faint trace. ''He appeared... in the Immortals' galaxy. ''He did not stop there. At the instant the black aura of death around started rapidly evaporating, the Atman shot through the endless boundaries and saw an infinite amount of continents in the distance, and he also saw tens of thousands of Immortals. ''But they could not see him! Su Ming had a strong feeling that the source of the pain was right before him!" Translator's Notes: 1. Atman, 意魂(yi4 hun2) : 意 is thoughts/will, 魂 is soul. Will/Thought/Mind Soul doesn't really encapsulate the idea behind it all, because the word 意 in Confucianism means the attitude towards the things in the world, and these views can affect the perception towards good and bad. If you then link it to the word soul, doesn't it mean how a person acts and behaves due to his/her inner soul? So after searching through some words associated with soul and attitude in different religions, these four came up → Pneuma (Christianity), Atman (Hinduism), Psyche (Greek), Anima (Greek). Anima was automatically eliminated since it was used in ISSTH and it meant a state of subconscious, not very suited here. Psyche was then eliminated because it was more geared towards creativity, apparently. Pneuma was eliminated next because it had the meaning of governing a person's attitude based on external force (Holy Spirit). Atman was left, and it was the closest. First, it is born from the self, represents the inner self, and also means the essence of the individual, so it was practically perfect for this context. Reference List Category:Su Ming